


Hidden things don't stay that way

by Masquerades_EVERYWHERE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry deserves the world, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Neville deserves the world, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron Weasley is good at feelings, never done this on ao3 before, pls understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerades_EVERYWHERE/pseuds/Masquerades_EVERYWHERE
Summary: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley finally let themselves free from the facades they have been hiding with. Now with their lovers at their sides, powers set free and chains broken. Will the Wizarding World be ready for the Golden Trio's take over?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Hidden things don't stay that way

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this is my first time writing on AO3 and my laptop. (It's brand new) So please cut me some slack.

Harry James Potter was known as the Boy-Who-Lived, The Gryffindor Golden Boy, The Light's Poster Boy. But that was the positive side of what people thought. Other people thought of him as evil, a liar, attention-seeking and pig-headed. What all these those thoughts have in common is that none of them are even true. The common mistake of the people of the Wizarding World is that assume everything. And are happy to live their lives as simple minded sheep. That will be their downfall.

*******break*******

Hermione Jean Granger was known as the Brightest Witch of their Generation. That was the positive side outlook of things. On the negative side she was known as a mudblood, a know-it-all and a try hard. In the beginning this was true, for she didn't know any better. Hermione made it her mission for as long as she could remember to be as knowledgeable as possible. For what she lost in friends, she made up in intelligence. And as such she knew it was smart to follow Harry.

*******break*******

Ronald Billius Weasley was known as Gryffindor Chess Master. The only thing positive he was known for. He was negatively known as an idiot, the forgotten Weasley brother and ordinary. While he thought it true in the beginning, with the right push he realised that he was a strategist. For all of that chess helped his way of thinking and the many siblings he had made him understand emotions better. And it helped him realise that his best move was to stay by Harry's side.

*******break*******

These three were the most misunderstood children in their society. With vengeance, they unite and will bring the people to their knees.


End file.
